fan_pretty_curefandomcom-20200223-history
ISPC11
Sibling Love! Family Day At Yumesaki Academy! (兄弟愛！夢咲学園で家族の日！ Kyōdai ai! Yumesaki Gakuen de kazoku no hi!) is the eleventh episode of Idol Star Pretty Cure♪ and the 644th episode of the Pretty Cure franchise overall. Major Events * The Cures' families appear for the first time. * It is revealed that Moira has a missing younger sister named Seira. Synopsis The episode begins with the students of Yumesaki Academy decorating the front yard of the academy for a party. Utau and Asami are hanging up a banner above the doors to the academy that says "Family Day". Utau says her catchphrase, and Asami agrees, and they both hop down from the ladders. Utau says that she couldn't wait for Family Day tomorrow, and Asami said that every student has to put on a show for their families. Utau asks what Asami was doing, and Asami explains that she has teamed up with the other model-talented first-years to do a fashion show. Utau says that Asami was amazing, and Asami asks what Utau was doing. Utau said that since she was a song-talented student, she was going to put on a concert. Asami said that she couldn't wait, and Utau thanked her, and said that she especially wanted to put on the concert for Taro. The next day, the students were doing last-minute preparations, and Hitomi was holding a clipboard. Kiyomi came along, and asked what Hitomi was doing. Hitomi explained that she was making sure everything was perfect for Family Day, and Kiyomi muttered that Hitomi was such a perfectionist. Hitomi asked why Kiyomi was holding torches, and Kiyomi smiled while explaining that she and a few other dance-talented students were going to be doing a fire-breathing dance. Hitomi looked shocked while Kiyomi laughed, and Cadence said that although fire was Kiyomi's element, Kiyomi had to be careful. Kiyomi said that she would be fine, since she had been doing fire-breathing since she was a child. Hitomi grew more shocked, saying that fire-breathing would have been dangerous. Kiyomi shook her head, and said that everything was perfectly fine. Kiyomi then ran off, and Kotone came along, saying that Kiyomi was a strange girl. Hitomi, still shocked, agreed, and then asked what Kotone was going to do. Kotone said that she was preparing for the concert that she, Utau, Hitomi and Kiyomi were going to do. Hitomi said that she had already picked her Star Cards, and showed them to Kotone. Kotone complimented Hitomi on her sense of style, and then walked away. Just then, Moira walked up to Hitomi and said that Hitomi was doing a wonderful job with organising Family Day. Hitomi thanked her, and asked if Moira's parents were coming. Moira sadly shook her head, and Hitomi asked why. Moira explained that her parents were back in her homeland, and they were busy trying to restore it. Hitomi asked if Moira had any siblings, and Moira revealed that she had a younger sister named Seira, but Seira had run away one day, and was never seen again. Hitomi apologised for the loss of Seira, but Moira said that everything was fine, and she hoped that her songs would one day reach Seira, and bring her back home. Hitomi wished Moira luck, and Moira smiled, and said that it was time for the families to be let in. Hitomi checked her clipboard, and realised that Moira was right. She ran off to the gates of the school and opened them up to let the families in. Ayumi walked to Hitomi, and asked where their parents were, and Hitomi said that she was sure that they would be coming soon. In the crowd, Taro was looking for Utau, and finally saw her. He ran over to her, and the twins high-fived each other. Taro said that he couldn't believe that Utau was an actual idol, and said that he was her number one fan. Utau thanked him, and then, the twins' parents, Emiko and Daisuke, came over, and Emiko asked how Utau was doing at Yumesaki Academy. Utau happily said that she loved the school, and want her family to meet her friends. Daisuke said that he heard Utau was performing a concert later on, and Utau agreed, saying that the concert was mainly for her best friend, Taro. Taro excitedly said that he wanted to meet Utau's idol friends, and Utau called Hitomi over, who was talking to Ayumi and her parents, Aoi and Kenji. Hitomi walked over to Utau, with her family behind her, and Hitomi introduced Utau to Aoi and Kenji, while Utau introduced Hitomi to Emiko and Daisuke. Daisuke and Kenji shook hands, while Emiko and Aoi began to talk. Taro couldn't believe that Utau had managed to become friends with the Nereid of Television, Umino Hitomi, and Utau laughed at Taro. Just then, Kotone walked over with her father, Tadashi, and introduced Utau and Hitomi to Tadashi. Taro looked like he was going to faint, since Utau had also managed to become friends with the Queen of the Night, Murasaki Kotone. Utau laughed again, and both Utau and Hitomi introduced their parents to Kotone. Kotone then brought up that Kiyomi and other dance-talented students were doing a fire-breathing dance, leaving Utau shocked. Aoi seemed to like the idea of dance-talented students doing a dance together, and Emiko wondered if fire-breathing dances were dangerous. Hitomi muttered that she thought that as well, but then Kotone then began to lead everyone away to the dance. Taro asked who Kiyomi was, and Utau replied that "Amaterasu Kiyomi" was a dance-talented girl in her class, and was really nice and funny. Taro said that he would like to meet Kiyomi, and Utau said that Kiyomi was a lot like Taro. The Cures and their families headed over to the dance, and Utau waved to Kiyomi, who was dancing as she held torches in her hands. The people watched in awe as the students danced with the torches as music played, and suddenly, the students blew fire from the torches! Everyone cheered, and Hitomi looked like she was going to faint. Taro said that the dance was amazing, and Utau agreed. Kiyomi walked over and asked how the dance was, and Taro said that Kiyomi was amazing. Kiyomi thanked him, and then muttered that she was thirsty, and everyone laughed. Three people then walked up to the group, and Kiyomi introduced Utau, Hitomi and Kotone to her mother, Rika, her father, Isamu, and her little brother, Yuichi. Kotone then remembered that the show was about to begin, and Taro said that he couldn't wait to see Utau sing live. Meanwhile, Antaeus was walking when he saw the gates of Yumesaki Academy. He saw the banner that read "Family Day" and muttered that family bonds were all going to break one day. He set one foot inside of the academy, but security guards then came along, and told him that only families of the students were allowed in. Antaeus smiled evilly, and said that he had business with some of the students. He held out his hand, and the security guards were blown away by a gust of wind. Antaeus kept walking to the academy, and said that today, he would definitely defeat Pretty Cure. Everyone was gathered in the auditorium, where the show everyone was looking forward to was about to begin. Backstage, Utau said her catchphrase as she showed the Cures her Gorgeous Heart Dress. Kiyomi asked if Utau was going to be using this dress, and Utau said that she was. Hitomi said that she was going to use the Cosmic Queen Dress, Kiyomi was going to use the Funny Clown Dress, and Kotone was going to use the Vampire Night Dress. Cadence wished the Cures luck on their performance, and Kotone thanked her. The Cures were about to change into the dress, but suddenly, Cadence shouted that she could feel an evil presence on the stage. Hitomi then said that it could be Noir, and so the Cures ran onto the stage, where they saw Antaeus. Kotone demanded that Antaeus leave the auditorium, and Kiyomi said that no one except the idol is allowed on the stage. Antaeus smirked, and said that families don't last forever, just like friendship. Utau declared that it wasn't true, but while they were arguing, Taro told his parents that he had to do something. He began to run towards the stage, but Daisuke held him back, saying it was too dangerous. Taro said that Utau was his twin sister and best friend, and he would do anything for her, just as she would do anything for him. He ran onto the stage, and asked if Utau was okay. Utau, shocked, told Taro that he had to go back to their parents, but Taro refused, saying he wanted to help her. Utau said that Taro didn't understand, but suddenly, Antaeus said that all families will fade away one day, and then summoned a bell. Before the Cures could stop him, Antaeus jingled the bell around, creating horrible music. Taro fell to his knees, covering his ears. He then fell unconscious, and turned into a Namida! Utau was shocked at what happened, and Emiko and Daisuke hoped that this was all a part of the show. Kiyomi held out her Star Cards, but Hitomi said that they couldn't transform, not in front of the people. Suddenly, Kotone told everyone to look up, and the people looked up at the lights. Hitomi, understanding now, ran to the side of the stage and turned on the lights, blinding everyone. Utau held out her Star Cards, saying it was time to transform, and so they did. The lights turned off, and everyone was shocked at the Cures. Rika, Isamu, Kenji, Daisuke and Yuichi liked the sight of the Cures, while Emiko, Aoi and Tadashi began to go crazy, wondering where their daughters were. The Cures then began to fight the Namida, and as they did, Cure Harmony said that no one hurts her precious twin brother, and remembered all the times they spent together. They caused a lot of mischief as the town's pranksters, but Taro still cheered Utau on as she worked for her dream. Cure Harmony said that her twin brother was her best friend and number one fan, and she would never forgive anyone who hurt him. Eventually, the Cures managed to overwhelm the Namida, and so Cure Harmony turned the rainbow dial on her Idol Bracelet, which then caused the scene to be turned into a concert. Cure Harmony then performed "Harmony Hurricane" to purify the Namida. Cure Harmony caught an unconscious Taro, and a furious Antaeus disappeared. A glow then appeared in front of Taro's chest, which materialised into a Special dress, the Valentine Kiss Dress. Cure Harmony quickly inserted the Star Cards into the Book of Stars, and a crying Cure Harmony began to hug Taro. She thanked him quietly, and then stood up, and said that she apologised for this sudden turn of events, but in return, Aihara Utau, Umino Hitomi, Amaterasu Kiyomi and Murasaki Kotone would put on a splendid concert. A little while later, Utau, Hitomi, Kiyomi and Kotone (all wearing their concert dresses), performed "Wonderful Colourful", and Taro said that this was the best day ever. That night, Utau is writing in her diary, and she explains that she is slowly but gradually becoming more famous, and she hoped that one day, she would get to participate in the Top Idol Cup and become the top idol of Yumesaki Academy. She also mentioned that Asami had put on a wonderful fashion show, and she (Utau) and her family had a lot of fun at Family Day. She finishes the entry by saying that although families may fade one day, she will stick with hers until the very end, like all families should do. She then adds her autograph to the page of the diary. Characters Pretty Cure * Aihara Utau / Cure Harmony * Umino Hitomi / Cure Serenade * Amaterasu Kiyomi / Cure Operetta * Murasaki Kotone / Cure Concert Mascots * Cadence Villains * Antaeus * Namida Secondary Characters * Mizuno Asami * Kagamine Moira * Aihara Taro * Aihara Emiko * Aihara Daisuke * Umino Ayumi * Umino Aoi * Umino Kenji * Amaterasu Rika * Amaterasu Isamu * Amaterasu Yuichi * Murasaki Tadashi Trivia Gallery Category:Idol Star Pretty Cure♪ Category:Idol Star Pretty Cure♪ episodes Category:Episodes Category:HanasakiTsubomi997